Une réflexion qui mène au bonheur : 4x23 OS
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Cet OS reprend l'épisode de Castle numéro 23 de la saison 4. Il reprend à partir de l'apparition de Kate au niveau des balançoires.


Voici un OS sur l'épisode 4x23, plus précisément la scène de la balançoire et chez Castle. Ceci est ma vision des sentiments de Kate.

Vous pouvez laissez une review à la fin, bonne ou mauvaise, j'accepte tout !

Bonne lecture !

Peu de temps après mon « altercation » avec Gates, j'avais compris l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour Castle. Je n'étais pas encore prête à faire évoluer notre relation, mais les derniers évènements m'ont fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je me batte pour lui. Avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
Ne sachant pas où me réfugier, je marchais sans regarder où j'allais, jusqu'à que je tombe face aux balançoires où quelques mois plus tôt, j'étais assise avec lui, avec Rick Castle.

Il pleuvait mais j'avais besoin de temps pour pouvoir réfléchir. Cette méditation me prit environ trois-quart heure.  
J'ai pu faire le pour ou le contre sur notre amitié spéciale qui était en réalité rien que de l'amour. Rick Castle, auteur de best-seller était, est et sera surement le grand amour du détective Katherine Beckett, la plus jeune femme de New-York a être devenue inspecteur. En effet, cela faisait plus de quatre longues années que Rick travaillait avec moi. Quatre longues années qu'il attendait que j'ouvre les yeux.  
Évidemment, le pour l'emportait  
« Comme si c'était surprenant. Mais merde Kate, comment as-tu fait pour pas te rendre compte que ce mec est fou de toi ? Et que toi aussi, tu es dingue de lui ? »  
Encore heureux que j'étais seule, parce que voir une femme parler toute seule est plutôt effrayant. Je bénissais Dieu pour ce temps désastreux, car sans lui, des dizaines de femmes ou d'hommes aurait pu m'entendre.  
« La honte ! »  
Pourquoi parlai-je toute seule ? Je me maudissais quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas décidée de ce que j'allais faire. Aller voir Rick et tout lui avouer ? Non, c'était trop facile. Trop facile après le discours qu'il m'avait fait dans mon appartement. Tout devient difficile quand on doit faire face à ses sentiments.  
Soudain les paroles de Mike me revenait en tête :  
« It's clear that you and Castle have something real… But you're fighting it. The worst thing you could do is put the job before your heart. The last thing I want is for you to look back on your life and think…If only. »

Et si Mike avait raison ? Non ! Ce n'est pas « Et si » c'est « Mike avait raison ». Je combat depuis quatre ans des sentiments, et ceux-ci deviennent incontrôlables.  
Mais comment y remédier sans avoir peur d'avoir abandonnée ma mère ? Mon dieu, j'aimerais tellement que Roger soit là, qu'il puisse m'aider. Mais que me dirait-il ?  
« Kate, depuis que vous veniez, il y a toujours un problème lorsqu'on parle de votre coéquipier. Vous luttez car vous avez peur de perdre pour de bon votre mère, mais Kate, votre mère est morte, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner. Elle est peut-être plus présente physiquement, mais mentalement elle est encore là et sera toujours là avec vous. Votre problème est un manque de confiance en vous. La dernière fois que nous avons parlés de lui, vous avez pris conscience que vous l'aimiez, et que son départ était dû à cause de son manque de patience. Allez le voir, dîtes lui. Ça ne pourra pas vous faire de mal, et si cela fait trop mal, expliquez lui. Il comprendra »  
Roger avait raison, je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais, mais au fond, j'avais mal. Et pas parce que je sentais que j'abandonnais ma mère, non, parce que je lui avais fais du mal. Bien sûr que je tenais à lui, alors pourquoi l'avais-je repoussé quand j'avais besoin de lui et qu'il m'ouvrait une porte de sortie ?  
« Parce que tu fuis, comme d'habitude ! »  
Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais déterminée à changer, à casser ce mur qui m'avait empêchée d'avoir la relation que je voulais, la relation avec Rick. Je marchais rapidement, je voulais le voir, tout lui avouer. J'étais presque en train de courir quand j'arrivais devant l'immeuble de Rick. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi près.  
« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »  
J'entrais d'un pas saccadé quand le portier m'interpella  
- « Détective Beckett, comment allez-vous ? »  
- « Très bien, et cela ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques minutes »  
- « Vous allez voir Monsieur Castle ? »  
- « En effet »  
- « Je le préviens de votre visite détective ? »  
- « Non, ce n'est pas la peine merci. Je préfère lui faire la surprise (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) »  
- « Bien sur, passez une bonne soirée Détective ! »  
- « Vous aussi ! »  
Entre temps, j'avais appelé l'ascenseur, et dès que les portes s'ouvrèrent, je me précipitai dans la cabine. Je pouvais alors souffler, mais pas trop longtemps car j'arrivais déjà à l'étage désiré.  
Je pris mon courage dans mes deux mains, et toqua à la porte. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre.  
- « Beckett, que veux-tu ? »  
- « Toi »  
Je me précipita alors sur ses lèvres, donnant un chaste baiser qu'il me rendit légèrement plus approfondit.  
- « Je suis tellement désolée Castle. Je suis tellement désolée. Tellement désolée »  
Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me pardonne du mal que je lui avais fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rick s'éloigna de moi. Je voyais dans son regard de l'incompréhension.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
- « Il s'est enfui, et je m'en moquais. J'ai failli mourir, et je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi. Je te veux seulement toi. »

Je tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser mais il me regarda avec un regard noir remplit de désir. Il me poussa contre la porte qui était toujours ouverte et avec mon poids, elle se claqua. Il commença à m'embrasser sauvagement mais ça faisait quatre ans qu'il attendait cela et moi aussi. Puis s'attaqua à mon cou, je levais légèrement mon cou afin qu'il puisse en profiter pleinement et que je puisse sentir ses lèvres bouillantes sur mon cou. Mon dieu, ça faisait du bien ! Il descendit alors vers ma poitrine, déboutonna un bouton et je sentant légèrement paniqué, je déposa sa main sur ma cicatrice. Tout en faisant cela, il continuait de m'embrasser, sentant une légère pression sur mes lèvres, je les entrouvrit afin qu'il puisse passer sa langue et la danse commença.  
Puis, je l'attirais dans sa chambre afin de continuer notre danse et voir où cela nous mènera.

Mais une chose était sûre, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir montré mes sentiments plus tôt.

FIN !


End file.
